


Brave

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [40]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: "How about Beauregard with "be brave" or "I`ll be there soon"?"





	Brave

Jester paused outside the Evening Nip as the others filtered inside. She twisted her fingers nervously and bit her lip, rocking back and forth on her toes. Beau realized that she was gone first and looked back at her with a frown. “Jester?” Nott followed her eyes but Beau waved her on as she walked backwards to stand beside her blue friend. “You alright?” She looked back over her shoulder to make sure that the others were gone.

“He says he’s not my father…” she mumbled. “What if he doesn’t believe me? What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn’t want to see me ever ever again and I barely ever get to see my mom at all because of Lord Sharp and then I’ve lost both of my parents.”

Beau gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile and, even though it looked like a pained grimace, Jester felt comforted by it. “Hey, hey. It’ll be his loss. You’re amazing and if he can’t see that, then fuck him, right? We don’t need him.  _ You _ don’t need him.”

“But, but, what if I do though? What if I’m not cut out to be a hero like the rest of you and I have no home to go back to? What if he’s my only home?” Beau opened her mouth to answer but Jester continued, not pausing for a breath. “Or, or, or, what if he does believe me but he doesn’t want me? What if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates me, oh my god, Beau, my father hates me so much!” There were fat tears rolling down her face now.

Beau reached out and securely took her shoulders. “Alright, we both know I’m not good at this stuff. Look at me for a second, alright?  _ My _ parents hate me. I’m what happens when you have parents who hate you and you are nothing like me.” She scowled to herself and cursed under her breath. “Fuck. That doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

“No.”

Beau huffed but smiled slightly. “Okay, let’s start at the beginning. You will always have me, alright? You will always have the Mighty Nein, even if you decide not to be an mercenary anymore,” She hoped that Jester didn’t notice her purposely avoiding the word ‘Hero’, “and we have to retire with you. We are your home for as long as you’ll have us, I promise. As for the rest… your father.... Just be brave, okay? I know that you’re scared, I’d be surprised if you weren’t. The only way to be brave is to be scared first. You faced down a blue dragon, this sweaty asshat is nothing in comparison, right?”

Jester finally gave her a wet, teary smile and nodded, furiously rubbing at her cheeks and eyes to get rid of the tear tracks. “You’re getting pretty good at this, Beau. That was almost comforting.”

Beau sighed and started into the bar once more. “I’ll get there soon. Soon all of you fuckers are gonna be coming to me for help with your personal shit.” She paused and her lip curled up into a sneer. “On second thought, maybe I don’t want that.”

Jester laughed and followed her inside. Her hands were still shaking but she straightened her shoulders and tilted up her chin. ‘Be brave, be brave, be brave…’


End file.
